everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction (Left 4 Dead 2)
[' ''The Survivors walk past the motel on the highway while O Sweet Death plays. '''] [' ''Coach breaks through the boarded up door to a convenience store Safe Room in the park, unlocks it and everyone walks in. '''] Coach: Report unusual behavior... [' ''Nick opens the cash register with his pistol and smirks. '''] Coach: Barricade your homes... [' ''Ellis opens a gun cabinet and looks inside. His expression of bewilderment changes to a devilish smile. '''] Coach: Avoid all contact with infected individuals... [' ''Rochelle is studying a map as Ellis places a pistol on top of it for her. She pushes it away as Ellis studies a Combat Shotgun. '''] [' ''Coach is shown reading off a piece of paper as he holds a chocolate bar. '''] Coach: Wait for official instructions. Heh, wait my ass! [' ''Coach crumples the paper and throws it away as he walks towards the others eating his chocolate bar. Ellis has attached a grenade launcher, sniper rifle, a pipe bomb and first aid kit to his back. '''] Ellis: Kill all sons 'a bitches. [' ''Ellis racks his Combat Shotgun. '''] Ellis: That's my 'ficial instructions. [' ''Ellis kicks out the Safe Room door and they open fire on a group of Common Infected. Chocolate Helicopter begins to play.]' '[' ''Coach punches an Infected in the face, knocking it down. Rochelle brings her axe into the face of a Common as Coach walks up to the downed Common. ]''' '''Coach: This used to be a nice neighborhood! [' ''Coach beats the Common's face in with the stock of his Chrome Shotgun. '''] [' ''Ellis and Nick run along the highway, when Ellis is tackled by a Jockey. Nick turns around.]' '''Nick:' Shit! [' ''Nick fires. Cut to the downed plane in the crash site. '''] Rochelle: What the hell was that? [' ''A trio of mud men notice them and charge. '''] Ellis: 'Hey watch out! '[ Cut to Ellis and Rochelle hiding behind a fallen tree. Rochelle hushes Ellis as a Spitter appears on the other side of the tree. ]''' '''Rochelle: Shhh... This is some grim shit we've got ourselves into... [' ''The Spitter hacks up acid at the camera as the scene cuts to the Survivors fighting in the streets of Ducatel. '''] Rochelle: Get back! Get back! [' ''Coach and Rochelle fire briefly at the horde before the Survivors run away. Ellis is helping Nick walk. Cut to the Survivors climbing a stairwell. '''] Coach: [' ''Panting from exhaustion '''] Who the hell...puts an evac station...up thirty flights of goddamn stairs... Nick: [' ''Exhausted '''] Come on Сoach...maybe the helicopter...maybe it's made of chocolate. [' ''Chuckles '''] [' ''Coach scowls at Nick. '''] [' ''The Survivors reach the top of the building. Ellis is calling out. '''] Ellis: Hey where is everybody? Helloooo! [' ''Four helicopters are seen flying away in the distance. '''] Rochelle: Ok, this is not happening... Ellis: Anyone here? Rochelle: ...This is not happening. This is not happening. Coach: Aren't they supposed to be saving our asses? Nick: Looks like there's been a change of plans. [' ''Cut to jets bombing the embankment to the Louisiana Naval Shipyard, a Horde in the French Quarter, and a tractor trailer being blown into a group of Infected on the bridge. '''] Rochelle: [' ''Into a radio '''] Stop the bombing run! [' ''Cut to the Veterans Memorial Bridge collapsing into the river. '''] Radio voice: Jesus Christ! That's coming from the bridge! ['' '''Coach is thrown back onto the hood of a squad car as an explosion hits a gas tanker in front of him. Nick rushes over to help him. ] ' Ellis: SHIT! ['' '''Nick looks up in surprise. ]' [' ''Ellis is attacked by a Charger in a burning shack. It roars, bursting through the wood, sending him flying. It then picks him up. '''] Ellis: It's got me! [' ''The Charger pounds him on the ground. He grunts out loud. '''] [' ''Cut to Nick followed by a group of Infected climbing a roller coaster in Whispering Oaks. Nick is pulled up by Rochelle as a fireball engulfs the Infected. '''] Rochelle: Hang on! [' ''Two hazmat suit Infected walk through flames and turn towards the camera. '''] [' ''The Survivors run down a hallway to an elevator. Ellis melees a Uncommon Riot Infected, but loses his Sniper Rifle to a Common Infected that trips with it's arms raised, making it fall out of his hands. He makes it inside the elevator, but a Smoker grabs him. '''] Ellis: 'Ah, what the hell-OWW! ''[ Nick grabs onto Ellis, pulling him away from the infected as two Common Infected keep the doors open. Coach takes a chainsaw and decapitates the Infected and severs the Smoker's tongue. '''] Coach: Goddammit! Eat that shit! [' ''Ellis collapses on the floor, and removes the tongue still wrapped around him. His expression of disgust turns to shock as he looks out the glass window, down at a swarm of Infected. '''] Ellis: Holy shit... [' ''Coach helps Ellis to his feet as Rochelle hands him a grenade launcher. '''] Rochelle: Hey. "Kill all sons 'a bitches", right? [' ''Ellis sheepishly nods, grinning at the grenade launcher. '''] [' ''The floor count changes from five to four. Cut to the Survivors on the stage of the Dark Carnival finale fighting a horde. Coach throws a gas can into the fireworks. '''] Coach: YEAH! [ ''Ellis shoots the flying gas can with his Combat Rifle and it explodes'' ''above the horde of infected.'' ] Nick (voiceover): I have not... [' ''Floor count changes from 4 to 3. Rochelle cocks and fires a heavy machine gun from the porch of the mansion in Swamp Fever. '''] Nick (voiceover): '...come this far... '[ Floor count changes from 3 to 2. The Survivors are fighting a Tank on the Veteran's Memorial bridge. ]''' '''Nick (voiceover): ...to die now. [' ''Floor count changes from 2 to L. The doors of the elevator open up. As the Survivors prepare, Coach revs up his chainsaw to fight the horde. ''']